


"Girly" Things

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Male Frisk, This is based on my headcanon for Frisk, all the other characters are just mentioned, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't wear a skirt! You're a boy!"</p><p>"Frisk, that's for girls to play with. You should try playing with the other toys."</p><p>Frisk just wants to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Girly" Things

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Frisk being a boy who doesn't fit gender roles, don't judge me. I had to write this because I really like this headcanon and wanted to dive into it more. I might come back and edit this later, idk.

Frisk walked into the expansive caverns of Waterfall. He was sad about having to leave Sans and Papyrus behind, but he had to get home. He couldn't stay in the Underground forever. He stopped in front of the first waterfall, rocks falling down through it, and stared ahead. It wasn't hard to figure out the reason this place was called Waterfall, this King guy really was bad at names wasn't he? As Frisk looked, he noticed something behind the waters just barely. Dodging the rocks as they fell, he moved until he reached the back. Sticking his head through the water, he found a cave. He smiled and laughed a little bit. That thing about things being hidden behind waterfalls in games really was true. Or maybe the monster world was too much like a video game? He couldn't figure out.

He walked inside, shaking the water out of his hair. No doubt he'd be dealing with even more water here, but he figured there had to be something worth coming here for. Stepping inside, he only saw one thing. A dusty old tutu lying on the ground.

This wasn't the first piece of clothing Frisk had found here, it was the third. The second one he had found was a tough looking bandanna with abs drawn onto it, and happened to be what he was currently wearing. The first one was a cute faded ribbon he found back in the ruins. Truth be told, he liked wearing the ribbon more than the bandanna, but he felt that the bandanna would protect him more so he switched them. And seeing the tutu lying there, it gave Frisk the same feeling.

He took off the bandanna and stuck it in his pocket, then picked up the tutu and shook off some of the dust. He couldn't help but wonder if this belonged to another human who fell down here, and shivered at the thought of what that dust really was. With no hesitation, he slipped it on with a smile.

It was then that he realized. He was alone. No one could possibly judge him here. Would monsters even judge that kind of thing? He didn't know, and he didn't really wanna find out. He took a deep breath and began to twirl. Frisk had never learned ballet, nor was he wearing the right shoes for it, but he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy himself in this one moment where he could be himself.

The thing was, Frisk had always liked wearing "girly" clothes and playing with "girly" toys. He didn't hate wearing clothes or playing with toys meant for boys, he just liked "girly" things too. He'd rather play with dolls than toy robots, and he didn't mind wearing ribbons in his hair or skirts instead of pants. He had fun in his own way. He just happened to be a boy who liked "girl" things. Why should girls get to have all the fun?

But the other kids laughed at him over it. They'd make fun of him just because he wanted to look cute instead of tough. They'd pick on him because he didn't fight and wanted to be peaceful. Because he liked doing "girl" things. The adults didn't help much either. They'd tell him to stop dressing like that because that's not what boys were supposed to do. They'd tell him to play with the boys toys instead because he wouldn't get picked on. A few times, he overheard them wondering if he was something called "transgender" which he didn't understand until he looked it up online. And when they asked if he wanted to be a girl instead of a boy he said no. He was just a boy who liked playing with dolls and wearing skirts. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

He just wanted to be himself.

He didn't know why the other kids picked on him. He didn't know why his teachers didn't stand up for him when the other kids bullied him and just told him to act like a boy. He didn't know why boys couldn't do the things girls do.

He stopped twirling, letting his thoughts get to him and began to cry. No one understood him, he just wanted to get away from it for a little while. He figured he could climb Mt. Ebbot and get some peace and quiet. But instead he fell into the mountain and landed here. Now he was far away from home and no one even knew where he was.

He sat down so he could calm down. He was told boys aren't supposed to cry but he didn't care. He was always emotional after all, it took him some time to stop crying. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts and attempted to think about something else. Inadvertently, his thoughts went to Toriel. He missed her, he missed her a lot. But he remembered something about her. She saw him wear the ribbon and didn't care. She never said anything about it, she didn't make a face, nothing. She let him wear that ribbon freely. Did she even know he was a boy though? Did monsters even know that much about humans? He didn't know.

Frisk sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve. Maybe monsters were different about these things. Did they care about boys doing "girly" things? Or did it not matter? He remembered Papyrus mentioning someone called Undyne a few times, it sounded like she was some woman who was really really strong. Did that mean monster girls could do "boyish" things? He wanted to ask her, but then remembered that she'd probably try to kill him. No matter. Things would work out in the end, right?

He took a deep breath and stood back up. It was time he made his way out. He had to get home after all. With determination in his heart and the tutu around his waist, he left the cave and began his trek through Waterfall.


End file.
